El reencuentro
by Uni-san
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado, de dos grandes amigas.
1. Una carta, una esperanza

El reencuentro

Capítulo1: Una carta, una esperanza

"Si hubiera sabido lo que el futuro me depararía seguramente en esos momentos mi corazón no se abría sentido lleno de llagas

Los fragmentos de la perla habían sido reunidos, Inuyasha y Kikyo eran una hermosa pareja; si aunque no lo puedan creer el corazón de Kikyo se había ablandado y ya era la dulce y tierna persona de la cual Inuyasha se había enamorado"

Kagome, estaba sentada en el pozo: no se porque lloro (y una muy fingida sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Kagome), él ya es feliz, las cosas así debían ser. Además todos están felices; Miroku y Sango ya son una pareja muy feliz, Shipo vivirá con ellos, e Inuyasha (y una débil lágrima se dibujo en su rostro), bueno es feliz con Kikyo.

¡Ahh! bueno hay que volver a vivir en el mundo.

Se bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera; pero entonces se percato de que había dejado su mochila, cerca del pozo. Tomo la mochila y cuando se disponía a partir, vio un trozo de madera con una pequeña K tallada, asombrada, se agacho para verla mejor y vio que la madera estaba algo rajada, donde estaba la K; arranco la madera y tomo un trozo de papel algo extraño, su color era de un marrón muy claro, estaba protegido por un campo de energía fácil de traspasar para ella. La tomo y comenzó a leer.

"_Amada Kagome:_

_Para comenzar debo decirte que soy yo tu amado Inuyasha._

_Debo decirte muchas cosas pero primero quiero dejar mis sentimientos plasmados en esta hoja; Kagome tu sabes muy bien que te ame, te amo y te amaré hasta el final de los tiempos, mi amor por ti fue creciendo a medida que el tiempo corría pero mi corazón sufría una tempestad muy difícil. Entre quien decidir Kikyo o tu, era mi pregunta permanente, por un lado tu estabas siempre a mi lado me cuidabas, ablandaste mi corazón hasta hacerlo un dulce manantial, y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco; pero por otro lado estaba mi amada Kikyo, que dio su vida por mí, y que gracias a ti, era la misma de antes. _

_No lo voy a negar ni un instante de toda mi vida TE AMO. Pero mi pregunta es por qué, y no me creas vacío de corazón, no todo lo contrario. Me volví a enamorar de Kikyo, con la misma intensidad que antes, ya que ella eras tu y tu eras ella, una misma hoy y siempre; iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo. Te amo y la amo por que son la misma, una misma esencia. _

_Te preguntarás porqué no te lo dije antes, pues el caso es muy simple: han pasado desde tu partida más de 20 años, me he convertido ya en un humano completo, Kikyo ha perdido sus poderes, Sango y Miroku son una linda pareja y Shipo está con una linda muchachita._

_Ahora he de darte una noticia de suma importancia: la anciana Kaede me ha dicho que como es lógico todos reencarnaremos en tu época, el hecho es que a lo largo de un año, comenzando a contar desde el día que volviste a tu época nos irás encontrando, gracias a estudios que ella y Miroku han realizado, y deberás despertarnos a la realidad de quienes fuimos. _

_Quien siempre te amo y te amará por la Eternidad._

_Tu Inuyasha._

_P.d: Te amamos infinitamente hoy y siempre_

Continuara...


	2. Pensamientos y recuerdos

**Capítulo 2: Pensamientos y recuerdos**

**Esa noche, Kagome soñó con todos sus amigos, pero en especial con Inuyasha. Despertó muy temprano una mañana de sábado, por un momento pensó que había sido un sueño, pero vio la carta sobre su escritorio, y la felicidad la llenó completamente otra vez.**

**Desayunó muy alegre y salió a caminar. Hacía tanto que no lo hacía, pudo percatarse que la casa de al lado estaba en venta, y que muchas tiendas habían cerrado, una en especial estaba siendo arreglada, seguramente un nuevo negocio sería colocado allí.**

**Comenzó a pasearse por allí. De pronto un pensamiento acometió a su mente¿Qué forma tan extraña de escribir la de Inuyasha?. Pero prontamente se convenció de que 20 años transcurridos para él lo abrían convertido en un hombre maduro.**

**Un nuevo interrogante la acometió¿cómo haría para encontrar a todos?.**

**Era una locura tendría que ir casa por casa fijándose quien vivía en cada una; no era imposible, se dijo, ella los encontraría pronto.**

**Fue una linda caminata recordó todos los momentos que había pasado con sus amigos: la vez que Sango y Miroku se declararon, la vez que Shipo se enamoro de una pequeña niña, cuándo Koga la secuestro provocando ira en Inuyasha, cuando llego a la época antigua, cuándo revivió a Kikyo, y tantos y tantos recuerdos que cuándo se quiso dar cuenta ya era la hora de almorzar. Se dispuso a volver.**

**De regreso pasó de nuevo por el Templo, pero esta vez le ocurrió algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido pensó en el Monje Miroku; paso por las tiendas de su barrio, que bien se sintió.**

**Llegó a su casa y almorzó.**

**Ese día no hizo otra cosa más que leer y releer esa carta que había cambiado por completo su vida.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hi! Konichiwa!**

**Bueno este fue un pequeño adelanto, en realidad es un nexo necesario, por eso lo coloqué enseguida, bueno les cuento que este fic será publicado con gran rapidez debido a que ya esta totalmente escrito.**

**Reviews:**

**Kitsune saki: Te cuento que la historia va un poco más tranqui, así que decidí hacérselas más fáciles a nuestros amigos y lamentablemente es más Comedia-Romance. Los personajes que dicen se nombraran muy poco, las historia gira en torno de nuestros 5 amigos. Gracias por leer, arigato nn**

**Sashakili: Bueno aquí esta la actualización, la verdad tenía que ser triste, las despedidas casi siempre lo son. Suerte! Y gracias**

**Inusuki: Bueno ya ves no tarde, creo que me voy a dedicar a esto de escribir triste, jaja, a todos les pareció triste, . Gracias por leer y espero que sigas . Sayonara**

**Inukan: Bueno va a ser una misión un tanto, a ver, complicada, como harías lo que va a ser ella, yo no sabría. Era necesario que se quedara con Kykio, pero bueno, paciencia ya vas a ver. Gracias y suerte.**

**Gracias por los reviews, espero que sigan esta historia que fue la primera que hice. Arigato**


	3. Amigas por siempre

**Capítulo 3: Amigas por siempre**

**Ya habían transcurrido 3 largos meses desde que Kagome había recibido la carta. Por algún motivo u otro nunca salía a caminar, ya que si no era por los deberes, tenía compromisos, y si no era por los compromisos era porque estaba cansada, el hecho es que nunca salía.**

**Pero un sábado por la tarde decidió pasearse por nuestro ya conocido camino. **

**No se había percatado antes pero la casa de junto había sido comprada. De pronto llegó a la tienda, la cual antes estaban arreglando, pero había sido abierta, al parecer era un local donde vendían cosas antiguas. Muy interesada entró.**

**Al abrir la puerta un pequeño gato blanco con cola negra, que le hizo recordar mucho a Kirara, salió a su encuentro.**

**Un joven mujer que se hallaba detrás del mostrador dijo: Kiara ven aquí, por favor.**

**Kagome se acerco y pudo notar un tremendo parecido con Sango en la chica, se quedó mirándola un rato:**

**Sora: buenos días, mi nombre es Sora ¿en que puedo ayudarte?.**

**Kagome: buenos días ¿tienes algún arma de la era antigua¿como hace 500 años?**

**S: sí, tengo muchas, pero alguna en especial?**

**K: no en realidad**

**S: bueno muy bien, ya regreso- se retiró por un puerta detrás suyo**

**Sora era muy cálida con la gente. Cuándo llegó dejó sobre el mostrador un arco muy viejo, se acordó del suyo y como en una película recordó, todos los momentos que lo había usado. Y que buena era ahora con el arco.**

**K: es muy viejo...**

**S: Si bastante**

**K: bueno muchas gracias.**

**Kagome trato de volver al local la mayor cantidad de veces que pudo.**

**Muy rápido se volvió muy amiga de Sora, se enteró que tenía un hermano; que el papá era dueño del local pero que ella lo atendía ya que este trabajaba entrenando personas en el uso de cualquier arma.**

**Un día Kagome la invitó a comer a su casa.**

**Almorzaron, y en la tarde hablaron largo y tendido; Kagome le contó como si fuese un cuento imaginario la historia de Sango. **

**Cuándo concluyó Sora le dijo:**

**Sora: Kagome ¿sabes, la historia, de esta muchacha Sango, no se, me parece familiar...**

**Kagome sonrió para sus adentros y luego agregó: esperaba que dijeras eso, pues bien tengo algo para vos- salió del cuarto y rápidamente entró con un paquete muy grande.**

**Sora se quedó sorprendida. Kagome se lo dio.**

**S¿para mí?.**

**K: aha.**

**Sora lo abrió lentamente, tenía un envoltorio color rosa, había algo de madera. Era el Hiraikotsu de Sango, en este había una leyenda que decía: _Amigas por siempre_**

**Sora se quedó sin habla, por un momento cerro sus ojos, luego los abrió y se quedó mirando el horizonte, como hipnotizada. Cerro de nuevo los ojos y dos perlas transparentes rodaron por sus mejillas. Sorpresivamente abrazó a Kagome.**

**Sora: Kagome!. La abrazo, como si se hubiera reencontrado con un amiga que hacía años que no veía (en realidad era así)**

**Kagome lloraba en silencio pero con una gran sonrisa.**

**S: te extrañe tanto!**

**Luego hablaron hasta que la Luna apareció con su vestido hecho de nieve.**

**Una vez más Sango y Kagome: _Amigas por siempre._ **

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, mil disculpas por tardarme, es que… eh bueno cosas de la vida.**

**Igual muchos no lo leen así que…**

**Feliz Navidad! Uni**


	4. El joven Motan

**Aviso: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takawashi, su autora, ya quisiera yo que fueran mis creaciones TTTT**

**Aviso2: Esta historia ha salido de mi mentecita, no copien por fa.**

**Aviso3: Sean felices dejando reviews XDD**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El joven Motan**

**Kagome era inmensamente feliz. Sora y ella se habían convertido en las mejores amigas.**

**Un día juntas comenzaron a caminar, y pasaron por en frente del templo. Sora propuso entrar, y así fue. Para poder entrar había que subir muchas escaleras, estaban llenas de plantas. Cuando terminaron de subir observaron un templo muy bello, Kagome no lo recordaba mucho, era muy grande.**

**Se pasearon había hermosas plantas, cuando de pronto una voz por detrás las asombro: Hermosas niñas¿precisan algo?**

**Las chicas voltearon y para su sorpresa las miraba un bello joven de unos 17 años vestido con ropas de Monje y con un enorme parecido a Miroku.**

**Sin dejarlas responder este acotó: mi nombre es Motan ¿los suyos cuáles son, bellas señoritas**

**Sora y Kagome se miraron cómplicemente y luego contestaron.**

**K: el mío Kagome, un placer.**

**S: el mío es Sora**

**M: ya veo a propósito una pregunta...**

**K y S¿siii?- contestaron riéndose.**

**M: mmm ¿quisiera, alguna de ustedes, casarse conmigo?**

**Las muchachas no sabían si reírse o enojarse, optaron por lo primero.**

**K: y ¿porqué tal pregunta?**

**M: debo contraer matrimonio antes de un año, una promesa que hice. Pero realmente las entiendo es ilógico que un extraño les pregunte tal cosa.**

**K y S: jaja no, jaja, le aseguramos que para nosotras, jaja, no es extraño jaja.**

**M: en serió y ¿por qué?.**

**S: tiempo al tiempo Motan, tiempo al tiempo.**

**Motan las invitó a pasear por el jardín interior del Templo, realmente era bello. Se enteraron de que era hijo de un Monje, fallecido y que era cuidado por un viejo amigo de su padre.**

**De repente Sora vio algo que la impresionó.**

**S¿Motan que tienes en tu mano?- un círculo negro había en ella**

**M: oh! Te percataste, es una marca que poseo desde que nací.**

**Prontamente comprendieron cuál era su causa.**

**Se sentaron en un banco, Kagome estaba sentada en un extremo y los otros dos estaban juntos, pudo percibir una dulce mirada por parte de Motan hacia su amiga, entonces decidió alejarse con la excusa de que tenía que preguntar algo al Monje del Templo. Sora se puso colorada hasta las orejas pero no se opuso.**

**Kagome caminaba hacia al Templo cuándo se le ocurrió un plan para despertar a la realidad a Motan.**

**Entró y fue a hablar con el monje que allí estaba.**

**K: buenas tardes.**

**Monje: buenas tardes señorita ¿qué desea?**

**K: mmm ¿creerá una locura?**

**M: depende la locura- dijo con una sonrisa.**

**K: muy bien siéntese y escuche.**

**Kagome le contó al Monje todo lo que tenía que ver con la época antigua, su historia y la de Miroku.**

**Luego el Monje dijo, muy serenamente: muchachita, debemos admitir que esta historia que me cuenta es muy extravagante, pero se que no vendría hasta aquí con tal historia si fuese mentira. Pero hay algo que no comprendo ¿para que necesita mis servicios?**

**K: bueno necesito despertar a Motan¿si es que me entiende?**

**M: muy bien cuénteme.**

**K: bueno el plan es el siguiente...-**

**Mientras tanto en el parque Sora y Motan conversaban muy entretenidamente.**

**M: extrañaba venir a este lugar**

**S: si¿cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí?**

**M: primero por favor, no me trates de usted- comentario que produjo en Sora un leve sonrojo- y segundo puedo estar todo el tiempo que desee, es mi hogar ahora.**

**S: entonces nos veremos más seguido, una pregunta¿eres monje?**

**M: ah, bueno me gustaría serlo, pero también me gustaría casarme, no se si se puedan ambas cosas.**

**S: veo**

**Un silencio se produjo repentinamente, Sora se distraía viendo pájaros caminar por el piso; en cambio Motan la miraba dulcemente, como si la conociera de hace muchos años, había quedado hipnotizado con ella.**

**De pronto ella volteó y sus miradas se fundieron en una. Ella se ruborizó toda, y el no podía resistirse a mirarla.**

**K: hola!**

**Sora y Motan se sobresaltaron**

**K: la están pasando bien?**

**Los muchachos no dijeron nada**

**K: bueno, Motan no te enojes si me llevo a ojos bonitos**

**Sora se levantó coloradísima y se fue empujando a Kagome que reía a carcajadas**

**Motan pensó en Sora el resto del día. Había algo en ella que lo cautivaba**

**Kagome le contó todo el plan a su amiga, y ella muy contenta lo aceptó.**

* * *

**Hola a todos, la linda Uni reportándose , espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que la forma de escribir que tengo ahora ha cambiado un poco, este fic lo escribí a las 14 y ya tengo 16, pero me gusta mucho la historia.**

**Me acuerdo que la hice pensando en un final que hiciera felices a todos, pues me había enterado un supuesto final para Inuyasha, y no me podía permitir que Kagome quedara solita. Ya les aviso que es un fic de 8 partes, todos los caps son muy cortos, alrededor de dos o una hoja y media por capítulo, pero como ya está todo escrito espero poder actualizar antes de salir de vacaciones.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y recuerden dejar sus reviews, diciendo que les parece.**

**Mucha suerte.**

**Uni**


	5. Una historia, Un sueño

**Aviso: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takawashi, su autora, ya quisiera yo que fueran mis creaciones TTTT**

**Aviso2: Esta historia ha salido de mi mentecita, no copien por fa.**

**Aviso3: Sean felices dejando reviews XDD**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Una historia, un sueño**

**Al siguiente día Kagome y Sora se dirigieron al Templo. El monje que había hablado con Kagome, las invitó a pasar a una sala muy bella, había una mesa con flores y almohadones para sentarse.**

**El anfitrión se acercó hasta una arcada con unas cortinas, y desde allí llamó a Motan, a la vez que guiñaba un ojo a las muchachas.**

**M: Motan¿puedes venir?**

**Mo: si! Un momento por favor- lentamente se acercó- ¿si¿Que precisa?**

**M: ah! Hijo…**

**Sora¿hola?**

**M: espérame un segundo hijo. ¿Si señorita?**

**S: disculpe es que con mi amiga queríamos hacerle una pregunta**

**M: claro! Motan- se acercó al muchacho- no te vayas, espérame.**

**Mo: claro.**

**M: muy bien, díganme.**

**K: bueno le quiero pedirle que escuche esta historia.**

**El monje asintió.**

**K: esta es la historia de un monje llamado Miroku- Motan se acercó para oír mejor- este vivió hace 500 años, era poseedor de un agujero negro en una de sus manos y... – la relatora prosiguió.**

**En un momento determinado, Motan irrumpió, tranquilamente al recinto, se acerco a las chicas y les dijo: ayer en la noche tuve un sueño, que al principio no creí, pero que en estos momentos me ha sido confirmado. En mi sueño pude ver imágenes de la vida de un hombre acompañado por personas, había una Miko muy parecida a usted -señalando a Kagome- una exterminadora muy parecida a Sora, una gata con dos colas, un hanyo de cabellos plateados, un lindo zorrito y un monje; cuando lo ví este me dijo que él y yo éramos el mismo. Como ya dije al principio no lo creí pero ahora, luego de la historia que he escuchado he quedado convencido.**

**Gracias por todo señorita Kagome- y la abrazó**

**Luego se acercó a Sora, la abrazó y le dijo- yo sabía que eras tu linda, mi linda Sango- la miró y la beso.**

**

* * *

**

**Hola, bueno aquí el cap 5, a partir de ahora se va acercando el final, los comentarios sobre reviews los haré en el próximo cap.**

**Gracias!**

**Uni**


	6. El pequeño Tico

**Aviso: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takawashi, su autora, ya quisiera yo que fueran mis creaciones TTTT**

**Aviso2: Esta historia ha salido de mi mentecita, no copien por fa.**

**Aviso3: Sean felices dejando reviews XDD**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: El pequeño Tico**

**Dos meses más pasaron sin novedades.**

**Una tarde los tres fueron al Templo luego de una larga caminata, entraron y se toparon con el monje.**

**M: buenas tardes. Oh Motan antes de que me olvide vamos a hospedar a un niño en el Templo. Su nombre es Tico y sus padres han fallecido¿me harías el favor de ir a saludarlo?**

**Mo: claro**

**Se dirigieron al patio y no había nadie a la vista. Pero de pronto: Hola- apareció un pequeño parecido a Shippo, con las manos detrás de su cabeza se acerco. Los chicos se sonrieron**

**T: Hola, yo soy Tico ¿y ustedes?**

**S: hola Tico yo soy Sora**

**M: yo Motan**

**K: yo Kagome, mucho gusto!**

**T: mmmm, yo los conozco, no se, se me hacen parecidos...**

**Todos al tiempo: mmmm...**

**T: bueno eso no es importante ahora ¿van a jugar?**

**K: Tengo una idea, que tal si para darte la bienvenida te hacemos una obra de teatro, con disfraces y todo. Pero eso si debes ser paciente**

**T: buenísimo! Pero no se tarden mucho**

**K: tardaremos unas semanas pero jugaremos contigo siempre que podamos.**

**T: siiiiiiii!**

**Los muchachos se alejaron un poco para poder hablar, mientras Tico se entretenía con unas avellanas**

**K: Bien, hay que actuar de nosotros mismos, tu Motan debes hacer tu traje, Sora debes practicar con el Hiraikotsu y debemos a hacer el traje de Shippo. En menos de un mes lo concluiremos.**

**Los chicos tuvieron listos los trajes en dos semanas (tardaron más ya que Kagome tenía tareas, Sora debía atender la tienda, y Motan se encargaba de atender algunas veces por las tardes el Templo).**

**Cuando concluyeron los trajes Sora pidió a su padre, le enseñara manejar a la perfección, el Hiraikotsu; el padre le había dicho que tardarían bastante tiempo, pero Sora era una experta en esta materia.**

**Un sábado en la tarde citaron a Tico al parque del Templo. Los tres jóvenes se presentaron con sus ropas y armas (Sora y Motan con las de Miroku y Sango obviamente). Le colocaron las ropas de Shippo a Tico y jugaron imitándose.**

**De pronto Tico se sentó y les dijo: Hay, Sango, Miroku, Kagome! Cuánto los he extrañado!**

**Todos¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué!**

**T: hay ya se que son ustedes. Y yo por supuesto el feroz lobo Shippo ¡Aagghh!**

**M: Qué bueno, pero... ¿cómo te diste cuenta?**

**T: ayyy! Tico siempre sabe... pero ahora huyan de mi...**

**Cuando Kagome volvió a su casa se sentía muy feliz, con el corazón lleno de alegría, pero algo la tenía inquieta, y ese sentimiento poseía un nombre: Inuyasha ¿Cuándo volvería a verlo, esperaba que fuera pronto.**

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí vengo a responder sus reviews:**

**Con respecto al tema de Lemon, debo decir que el otro fic que tengo tiene algo, un fic de Sesho y Rin, pero este fic tiene más un toque romántico que otra cosa, el Lemon no estará presente en este fic.**

**Con respecto al final es un rumor muy viejo, el que decía que Inuyasha se quedaba con Kikio y Kagome se encontraba con la reencarnación de Inu. En realidad yo quise hacer este fic tratando de ser lo más realista posible, seamos sinceros: es imposible que Inu este con Kagome… y no es porque sea anti-kagome, ya se dan cuenta que no, simplemente es una realidad que deberíamos aceptar, aunque yo sea de las que no, por eso realicé este fic, para buscar una forma en la que hubiera, relativamente un final feliz.**

**Bueno gracias por leer mi fic, les vuelvo a decir que no es la forma de escribir que ahora tengo, y es un fic, digamos muy rápido pero me gusta la historia. Gracias por leer!. Y recuerden dejar sus Reviews**

**Suerte! y feliz año nuevo**

**Uni**


	7. Al fin te encontré

**Aviso: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takawashi, su autora, ya quisiera yo que fueran mis creaciones TTTT**

**Aviso2: Esta historia ha salido de mi mentecita, no copien por fa.**

**Aviso3: Sean felices dejando reviews XDD**

**Capítulo 7: Al fin te encontré**

**El tiempo corrió lentamente, nada ocurrió de novedoso.**

**K: Me voy al colegio! Chau!**

**Voces: Chau!**

**Salió de la casa, y pudo observar movimiento al lado de su casa. Entre las cosas de Tico, y el colegio se había olvidado de la casa de junto. Parecía que ya se habían mudado. Observó unos instantes y luego salió corriendo hacia el colegio, no supo porque pero sintió que alguien la miraba.**

**Eran más de las cinco de la tarde estaba exhausta había tenido clases de gimnasia y no daba más.**

**Cuando doblo la esquina, se tropezó con una piedra, instintivamente colocó las manos delante para protegerse, pero no fue necesario ya que alguien la sostuvo, increíblemente sintió un gran placer al encontrarse entre esos brazos. Su corazón le decía algo pero no lo entendía. Lentamente levantó su cabeza y vio unos ojos, que no eran la primera vez que veía, cuando miro mejor observó que aquella persona era él, su amor lejano que tanto había esperado. El muchacho sonrió y dijo¿estás bien?**

**K: creo que si.**

**M: me alegro, hasta luego.**

**Kagome no pudo reaccionar. Se paro y busco al personaje misterioso pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, desilusionada, pensó que estaba tan cansada, que de seguro había sido una ilusión; pero es que era tan real...**

**Llego a su casa todavía pensando si había sido una ilusión o no, el encuentro de esa tarde.**

**K: Hola a todos! Ya llegué**

**M: que suerte hija. Ah una cosa hoy vienen a cenar los nuevos vecinos, arréglate un poco ¿sí?**

**K: muy bien mamá**

**Kagome se puso su vestido amarillo y el saco celeste, estaba muy linda.**

**A eso de las 20:00 llegaron las visitas.**

**Kagome había subido a su cuarto.**

**M: hija! Baja, por favor.**

**K: si!**

**Bajo rápido las escaleras, y escuchó que su madre hablaba tranquilamente con un hombre.**

**Se asomó al comedor y se paralizó, no lo podía creer era el chico de aquella tarde tenía cabello largo y negro y era un poco más alto que ella, este la miraba entre sorprendido y sonriente. También había un señor alto con una cabellera larga y blanca**

**M: hija, por favor saluda.**

**K: Hola, mucho gusto- dijo saludando al estilo japonés**

**M: muy bien ahora sí a comer!**

**Sota llamó a Kagome: pst, hermana¿ese no es el hombre de orejas de perro?**

**K: ssshhh, Sota cállate.**

**Se sentaron a comer.**

**M: Kagome siéntate al lado Inta por favor.**

**K: si mamá- más colorada que como estaba Kagome imposible, gracias mamá pensó.**

**Todos: gracias por la comida!**

**Cuando la comida finalizó la madre de Kagome dijo: Si quieres Inta, podrías, mañana ir con Kagome a pasear y que te muestre la ciudad y a sus amigos.**

**El padre de Inta dijo: pues, eso sería maravilloso**

**M: muy bien entonces mañana a las 10:00.**

**P: Muy bien. Hasta luego y gracias por la comida.**

**Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, sin embargo Inta parecía lo más tranquilo y expectante.**

**Esa noche Kagome no durmió casi nada.**

**A la mañana, a eso de las 9:50, salió de su casa. A esperar al muchacho.**

**Para su sorpresa, el ya estaba allí, sonriendo y jugando con un hilo.**

**K: Hola**

**I: Hola, descansaste?**

**K: la verdad que no, vos?**

**I: tampoco.**

**K: bueno vamos, si quieres podemos ir a visitar a mis amigos y comer junto con ellos¿te parece?**

**I: claro**

**K: vamos. Una pregunta Inta tienes hermanos?**

**I: si uno, es un enojón y arrogante. Tiene a una niña a su cuidado, la encontramos en la puerta de la casa, no se porque la adoptó junto a él.**

**K: y hace cuanto fue esto?**

**I: más de seis años. Mi hermano, ahora, tiene 20 y la niña 14, creo**

**Así hablaron hasta que llegaron al Templo.**

**K: hola a todos!**

**M: hola... ¿quién es la persona que esta contigo?**

**K: oh. El se llama Inta. Es mi nuevo vecino- Kagome puso cara de después te explico-**

**S¿quién llego Motan?- se acercó Sora corriendo junto con Tico.**

**K: hola Sora ¿cómo estás, y tu Tico**

**S: bien**

**T: bien**

**K : ah no los presenté, él es Inta mi nuevo vecino**

**S: hola Inta. Mucho gusto**

**T: holaaaa!- Tico lo empezó a observar**

**I: qué, tengo algo?**

**T: no nada- dijo Tico tras una mirada amenazadora de Kagome**

**Almorzaron todos juntos esa mañana.**

**Por la tarde Inta y Kagome se marcharon.**

**K: adiós! Nos vemos- dijo mientras saludaba con la mano**

**I: adiós!**

**Mientras caminaban.**

**I: uff! Ya se por qué ese Tico me miraba tanto.**

**K: y ¿porqué?**

**I: estaba sentado en un árbol descansando después de una lucha agotadora con el pequeño, y apareció detrás de mí, empezó a tocarme la cabeza, cosa que me molestó mucho, le dije que parara cuando me tiro muy fuerte del pelo. Se sonrió y dijo: ja, ya no las tienes! Y se marchó antes de que lo agarrara.**

**K: jaja!**

**I: qué?**

**K: nada, nada**

**Había algo que extrañaba un poco a Kagome porque cada vez que salía para el colegio sentía una mirada detrás de ella pero nunca encontraba a alguien.**

**Un día salió de su casa y se cruzó con Inta.**

**K: hola. Qué haces?**

**I: de ahora en más tengo que ir a un lugar por las mañanas mi padre me manda.**

**K: ah bueno. Adios**

**Inta la siguió.**

**K: pero ¿por qué me sigues?**

**I: ah es que yo tengo que ir para allá**

**K: ah bueno entonces iremos juntos**

**I: muy bien**

**Lo raro era que desde ese día Kagome no sintió más esa mirada, le iba a preguntar a Inta si era él quien la miraba, pero sabía perfectamente que era muy parecido a Inuyasha, por lo tanto el orgullo saldría a flote con esa pregunta.**

**Todos los días se encontraban a la hora en que Kagome salía para el colegio, se llevaban bastante bien.**

**Lógicamente y aunque fuera diferente a Inuyahsa, Inta seguía teniendo esa "actitud de perro orgulloso y enojón", como ella decía.**

**Pero aunque no confesara sus sentimientos (como Inuyasha), era muy tierno y celoso.**

**Bueno, aquí dejo el anteúltimo capítulo de este fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero haberos alegrado aunque sea unos 10 minutos, o 5. Este, como verán fue un fic algo más largo, no mucho, pero algo más largo.**

**Gracias por leer!.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews!.**

**Uni**


End file.
